Le parrain
by Windofblood
Summary: Naru Osaka et Zoisite ont pris un mauvais départ , mais tout le monde a le droit à un nouvel essai .


_**Le parrain **_

L'automne s'était installé sur la ville de Tokyo ,et les couleurs rouge et orange dominaient le paysage .Orange , c'était la couleur des cheveux de Naru Osaka , cette jeune femme de 24 ans , lisait sur la terrasse de sa maison . Elle vivait ici avec son mari et général du futur prince Endymion Nephrite . Les généraux étaient revenus à la vie , après que Mamoru Chiba , l'identité d' Endymion sur Terre ait réalisé qu'il avait besoin d'eux à ses côtés . Au départ la nouvelle n'avait pas enchanté les guerrières , et elle s'y étaient même toutes fortement opposé . Elles ne leur faisaient pas confiance et ne voulaient pas qu'ils trahissent à nouveau leur prince . Heureusement pour Mamoru , sa petite amie Usagi Tsukino et future princesse Sérénity ,trouva les bons mots pour les faire changer d'avis .Elle leur fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin de ses généraux comme elle de ses amies . Le retour à leur forme humaine avait surpris les quatre généraux qui pensaient rester des pierres précieuses pour toujours . Nephrite avait tout de suite voulu revoir la fille pour qui il avait trahi la reine Béryl . Il s'était précipité à la boutique de la mère de Naru , et avait eu la chance de la croiser juste devant . La jeune femme était restée figée pendant de longues minutes , n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était là , juste devant ses yeux . Le général s'était approché à un rythme laissant la possibilité à la jeune femme de s'en aller si elle le désirait . Naru n'avait pas su quoi faire , elle croyait qu'il était encore une de ces illusions qu'elle avait eu de nombreuses fois depuis la mort de son bien aimé . Il était finalement parvenu jusqu'à elle et lui avait prit les mains , il lisait dans son regard la joie et l' incompréhension .Il la touchait , cela voulait dire qu'il était là , qu'il était réellement là , la joie l'emporta et elle se jeta dans ses bras , heureuse de le revoir . Ils avaient parlé pendant près d'une heure avant d'être interrompu par Mamoru et les autres généraux qui avaient suivi ,s'inquiétant de son absence . Usagi et ses amies étaient cachées en retrait , au cas où il faudrait intervenir . Alors que Sailor Moon et les autres guerrières allaient se retirer , Naru les interpella , ayant aperçu les longs cheveux blonds de celle qu'elle savait être sa meilleure amie . S'en était suivie une longue discussion , et de longues explications pour la seule ''humaine'' du groupe . Usagi n'avait pas cessé d'interroger sa meilleure amie comment était-elle au courant ? Depuis quand ? En avait-elle parlé à quelqu'un ? Lui en voulait-elle de ne lui avoir rien dit ? ...C'est amusée que la jeune rousse avait répondu aux questions . A la suite de cela , Mamoru avait ordonné à ses généraux , de s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille .Il avait appris ce qu'ils lui avaient fait et tenait à lui faire savoir qu'il ne cautionnait pas leurs actes . Naru avait été terriblement gênée de voir les quatre hommes s'incliner devant elle , heureusement que la rue n'était pas très fréquentée à cette heure où elle aurait rougi . Elle avait beau savoir qu'ils avaient été du côté du mal elle décida de leur pardonner , si les guerrières et Mamoru leur faisaient confiance , elle ne risquait pas grand-chose .Pourtant , lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le général aux longs cheveux blonds ,une réserve, et même de la peur apparut . Zoïsite ,celui qui avait causé la mort de Nephrite , celui qu'elle avait hait pendant longtemps . Elle l'avait vu dans nombreux de ses cauchemars , elle avait vécu plus d'une centaine de fois la mort de Nephrite en songes . Pouvait-elle tout oublier et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Elle resta muette pendant quelques secondes , et finit par lancer un ''je vous pardonne '' général . Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre, ses amies et le petit ami de sa meilleure amie faisaient tout pour que les généraux restent du bon côté , elle ne pouvait pas gâcher leurs efforts par peur ...Zoïsite releva la tête , étonné des paroles de la jeune femme , et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent , il vit ce dont il se doutait , ces mots ne le concernaient pas . Il devina que Naru n'avait pas pu dire , ''je vous pardonne , sauf toi '' , la jeune fille avait dû agir pour le bien du groupe ,mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver du ressentiment envers lui . Il ne dit rien , et rebaissa les yeux en signe de gêne . La jeune rousse s'en aperçue , et s'en voulut de lui faire de la peine , mais , il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle tourne la page et lui accorde une seconde chance .Le plus étrange dans tout cela ,c'est qu'elle pardonnait le blond des généraux , qui s'était présenté comme Jadeite . Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour reconnaître le professeur de sport qui promettait aux jeunes filles naïves un corps de rêve et ce rapidement . La chérie de Nephrite supposa que si elle traitait Jadeite avec plus d'indulgence c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas tué l'homme qu'elle aimait . Comme il se faisait tard , la ''réunion'' fut interrompue et tout le monde rentra chez lui , les généraux dormant chez Mamoru le temps de trouver mieux ,et de s'habituer à cette époque .Les jours et les mois qui suivirent ne furent pas évident pour tout ce petit monde , il fallait qu'ils apprennent à vivre ensemble , et ce , sans vouloir s'en prendre à l'autre groupe . Seuls Naru et Nephrite semblaient au dessus des tensions qui régnaient parfois. Un an ,s'était écoulé depuis le retour des quatre hommes du Prince Endymion , et chacun faisait sa vie Kunzite enseignait dans le lycée de Tokyo où les filles avaient étudiés , Nephrite avait repris ses cours de tennis , il était même devenu le coach personnel de l'amie d'enfance de sa petite amie .Jadeite était devenu commercial , et travaillait à la bijouterie de la mère de Naru . Zoïsite , quant à lui , était à l'université avec Minako , tous les deux suivaient des cours de stylisme .Mamoru et Ami étudiaient la médecine , mais alors que le premier était un résident , la seconde n'était qu'une interne . Makoto avait intégré la meilleure école de cuisine du pays , qui par chance pour elle se situait à Tokyo , Rei dirigeait le temple depuis que son grand-père avait décidé de lever le pied . Usagi , à la surprise générale, était elle aussi à la faculté , elle suivait des études afin de devenir diplomate . Au début , personne ne l'avais prise au sérieux , Usagi Tsukino , la fille qui détestait étudier ,en faculté , c'était impossible , et pourtant la jeune femme s'accrochait ,et travaillait dure chaque jour . Elle n'était tout de même pas aussi studieuse qu' Ami , mais elle n'était plus la même qu'avant . Il faut dire que découvrir qu'elle était une princesse lui avait fait prendre conscience des responsabilités de son futur titre , et elle voulait être digne de son rang . Naru , elle ,était devenue la gérante de la boutique de bijoux de sa mère , après ses études , et le décès brutal de celle-ci ,il y a quelques mois de cela . Repenser à tout cela fit du mal à la future maman , car ,en effet, Naru Osaka ,s'était mariée à Néphrite , et était tombée enceinte deux mois après .Elle avait 24 ans, et gérer sa grossesse, la boutique , et le décès n'avait pas été de tout repos . Heureusement pour elle , elle avait été entourée par ses amis, et Jadeite l'avait épaulé au magasin , elle et lui étaient devenus très proche ,comme un frère et une soeur , et Kunzite avait fait promettre à la jeune femme de leur dire si le blond ne se comportait pas comme un gentleman avec elle . Elle se souvenait encore de l'expression offusquée qu' avait fait le concerné ,se sentant probablement vexé du peu de confiance en lui ,qu'avait le plus âgé des généraux .Le décès de sa mère lors d'un accident de voiture l'avait si profondément bouleversé que Mamoru et Ami l'avaient surveillé de prêt , de peur que ceci ait des répercussions sur le bébé .Pour la soutenir moralement ,elle pu compter sur le reste de la bande , et plus particulièrement sur Makoto , qui savait ce que c'était de ne plus avoir de parents , Usagi et Minako faisaient les idiotes pour la faire rire .Rei et la future mère , parlaient et priaient beaucoup lorsqu'elle se rendait au temple de celle qui était Sailor Mars . Kunzite , s'était presque comporté comme un père .Il s'était attaché à la femme de son collègue et ami, et était présent pour elle lorsqu'elle avait besoin de parler .Jadeite la surveillait la journée , et Nephrite la nuit . Le seul qui était resté à l'écart était Zoïsite . Étonnamment le temps ne les avait pas rapproché et les avait même éloigné sans que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse quelque chose pour y remédier . Aujourd'hui Naru, a huit mois de grossesse, désirait changer cela . Au début , elle avait supposé que cela était dû à ses hormones , et que cela passerait , mais il n'en était rien . Elle devait lui parler , non , elle voulait lui parler , et briser la glace qui les empêchait de communiquer .C'était justement lui qu'elle attendait , en ce beau jour d'automne , assise sur sa terrasse . Elle était nerveuse , et regardait sa montre toutes les trente secondes , pour vérifier s'il lui restait encore du temps avant l'heure fixée . Ce qu'elle ignorait , c'est que le concerné était déjà devant sa porte depuis dix minutes . Zoïsite , hésitait devait-il sonner , ou bien alors se téléporter devant elle ? Il se souvenait de Nephrite apparaissant devant lui pour lui dire que sa femme désirait le voir aujourd'hui si cela lui convenait . Seulement , l'autre général ne lui avait pas donné plus d'indications, et il ignorait comment faire avec Naru enceinte .

''Nephrite , que suis-je supposé faire , je ne vais tout de même pas rester planter ici toute la journée !'' pesta-t-il .

''Je devrais peut-être téléphoner à Ami-chan , ou bien alors à Mamoru-sama ...Non , mauvaise idée , ils sont tous les deux à l'hôpital ,et les déranger pour si peu ne serait pas correct . Réfléchis mon petit Zoïsite , la nature t'as doté d'un cerveau ,sers-toi en ! En plus , dans une autre vie tu es général , alors penser à des stratégies cela te connaît ! ''

Il pesa le pour et le contre des deux options qui se présentaient à lui s'il sonnait , Naru devrait se déplacer , mais , une femme à huit mois de grossesse ,pouvait marcher n'est-ce pas ? D'un autre côté , s'il se téléportait devant elle ,il lui éviterait des pas supplémentaires , mais risquait de lui faire une grosse frayeur qui pouvait avoir des conséquences sur le bébé, ou , sur elle , il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque .Nephrite le tuerait sans hésitation s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa femme .Il opta finalement pour la solution la moins risquée pour tout le monde , et appuya sur la sonnette qui se situait à droite de la porte d'entrée .Il entendit bientôt des pas se rapprocher de celle-ci .

« -Qui est-ce ? L'entendit-t-il demander

-C'est Zoïsite , Naru-san , lui répondit-il légèrement hésitant sur le suffixe à employer .

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune rousse avec un ventre bien rond .

-Bonjour Zoisite-san , entrez , entrez , j'avais peur que ce soit des vendeurs , comme vous êtes en avance je ne pensais pas que c'était vous , lui expliqua-t-elle avant de s'écarter afin qu'il puisse pénétrer dans sa demeure .

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait lever , j'ai pensé à me téléporter , mais j'avais peur de vous effrayer , avoua-t-il gêné en la suivant sur la terrasse .

-Vous avez bien fait de sonner , ne vous en faîtes pas , je suis enceinte pas infirme .Je dois limiter mes efforts mais je peux tout de même déambuler dans ma demeure , le rassura-t-elle en s'asseyant là où elle se trouvait avant son arrivé .

Il resta debout , n'ayant pas été invité à s'asseoir .'' Elle ne veut sûrement pas que cette conversation se prolonge'' pensa-t-il .

-Oh pardon , je suis mal élevée , asseyez-vous je vous en prie , rit-elle gênée de son impolitesse .

Il prit donc place sur le siège qu'elle lui indiquait , qui se trouvait en face d'elle . Il en profita pour détailler l'endroit où il se trouvait , il n'était jamais venu ici ,il trouva la maison très jolie , et décorée de manière sobre mais élégante . Les murs étaient blancs , et les volets bleus clairs .

-Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire Zoisite-san ? , proposa la maîtresse de maison pour rompre le silence .

-Non merci , j'ai pris un café en sortant de la fac , répondit-il n'ayant pas soif et ne voulant pas la faire lever .

-Oh ...très bien , murmura-t-elle de nouveau mal à l'aise .

-Nephrite m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir , rappela-t-il

Il voulait savoir le pourquoi de cette visite , et débloquer cette situation .

-Oui , je suis ravie qu'il n'ait pas oublié , en ce moment il a un peu la tête ailleurs avec les entraînements pour le tournoi national de tennis , lui expliqua-t-elle un mince sourire aux lèvres .

-Il nous en parle souvent , il aime vraiment sa vie à cette époque , affirma le plus jeune général .

Cette nouvelle ravit la jeune rousse, cela lui faisait toujours du bien d'entendre qu'elle rendait Nephrite heureux , et que sa vie en tant que simple citoyen lui convenait . Il lui arrivait d'en douter parfois , elle se demandait ce qu'un général comme lui trouvait de beau chez une simple humaine comme elle .

-Et vous Zoisite-san , votre vie d'étudiant vous plaît-elle ? , lui demanda-t-elle curieuse .

Il la fixa étonné de savoir qu'elle s'intéressait à sa vie à cette époque .Elle n'y était pas obligée , et en regardant dans ses yeux il s'aperçut qu'elle était sincère . Il n'hésita pas une seconde et saisit la perche qu'elle lui tendait .

-Énormément , elle est palpitante , enrichissante .J'aime le fait qu'elle soit complètement différente de ma future vie . J'explore une autre facette de ma personnalité , je fais ce que j'aime , je ne prépare pas des stratégies militaires , je ne donne pas d'ordres à des hommes qui me suivraient jusqu'à la mort , s'exclama-t-il le regard brillant .

Naru l'observa , et vit la joie partout sur son visage .Elle savait peu de choses sur lui les études qu'il faisait , le lieu où il résidait , quelques informations sur son passé , et que lui et Ami flirtaient plus ou moins ensemble .

-Pourtant vous aimez votre vie en tant que militaire , auriez-vous peur de tomber à nouveau sous l'emprise d'une personne comme la reine Béryl ? , lui demanda-t-elle en remarquant une hésitation dans ses prunelles .

-Lorsque l'on a vécu une mauvaise expérience on a toujours peur qu'elle se produise à nouveau ...Je me sens honteux d'avoir trahi non seulement le prince Endymion mais aussi mon ami , qui dans cette vie s'appelle Mamoru ...Je ne m'y ferai jamais à ce prénom , avoua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère .

-Zoisite-san ...murmura-t-elle ne sachant quoi dire d'autre .

-Je me sens pathétique , je suis un général , j'ai une fonction importante , je suis censé être une personne de confiance sur laquelle le prince peut s'appuyer , et je me laisse manipuler par peur du peuple de la lune , pathétique, siffla-t-il en colère contre lui-même .

A cet instant , la femme de Nephrite su qu'elle devait dire quelque chose , elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se sentir aussi mal , pas après tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'adapter .

-Zoisite-san , c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend . Vous savez maintenant qu' Usagi et le peuple de la lune ne représentent pas une menace pour la planète Terre . Vous pouvez éviter que cela ne se produise à nouveau , cela dépend seulement de vous !

-Non , c'est trop tard , j'ai commis trop d'erreurs , je ...je ne peux pas être pardonné , lui affirma-t-il d'un ton désespéré .

Il ne l'écoutait pas , elle le voyait , ses peurs , ses remords ,son sentiment de culpabilité prenaient le dessus .

-Zoisite-kun ...Vous seul savez en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance , vous seul savez ce que vous voulez faire , de quel côté vous voulez être .Il n'y a que vous pour choisir l'homme et le général que vous voulez montrer au monde . Personne ne peut le décider à votre place ...Je suis la dernière personne qui peut vous aider , après ,tout je ne suis qu'une humaine , le réconforta-t-elle .

-Une humaine qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à risquer sa vie pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait , homme ,qui lui avait menti à de nombreuses reprises , lui rappela-t-il d'un ton remplit d'admiration .

La femme de Nephrite sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'effet du compliment que son interlocuteur venait de lui faire .

-J'ai agi sous le coup de l'amour et de la peur de le perdre , je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt , je refusais qu'il me quitte sans que je ne tente quoique ce soit pour le sauver . Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais en faisant cela , je n'ai aucun pouvoirs , alors battre des monstres était mission impossible , rit-elle à l'évocation de ce souvenir .

Il n'était plus aussi douloureux que par le passé puisque Nephrite était de nouveau à ses côtés , il n'y avait aucune raison de garder rancune contre le quatrième général .

-Vous deviez déjà beaucoup l'aimer à l'époque pour risquer votre vie pour lui .Vous avez un tel courage , une telle détermination en vous pour une simple humaine , je vous admire , lui avoua-t-il sincère .

-Merci , mais vous aussi , pour admettre ses erreurs il en faut tout autant , lui affirma-t-elle pour ne pas qu'il se rabaisse .

-Vous …. vous me pardonnez ? , demanda-t-il étonné

-Bien sûr , Zoisite-kun , si je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui c'est pour mettre un terme à cette situation absurde .Nephrite est en vie , je n'ai plus aucunes raisons de vous haïr , je n'ai que trop éprouvé ce sentiment il y a quelques années , lui confia-t-elle honteuse de lui avouer ce fait .

-Aussi vite ? , lui demanda-t-il à nouveau encore plus étonné .

-Cela dépend de ce que vous appelez par vite , votre retour dans le monde des vivants ne date pas d'hier ,rit-elle amusée par son attitude qui lui rappelait celle de sa meilleure amie .

-Je comprends à présent pourquoi il est tombé amoureux de vous ...murmura-t-il ne sachant pas s'il voulait qu'elle l'entende ou non .

-Toi ...Je veux dire ...vous pouvez me tutoyer Zoisite-kun , je suis plus jeune que vous et nous sommes amis maintenant , lui sourit-elle timidement .

Il ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment , il avait peur qu'elle soit influencée par ses hormones et ne vienne un jour à regretter ses paroles .

-D'accord , à la seule condition que tu en fasses de même Naru-chan ,proposa-t-il

-Je ...Je ne sais pas si j'oserais , mais je promets d'essayer , affirma-t-elle avec le plus de conviction possible .

-Essayer c'est déjà un bon début m'a un jour dit Endymion , dit-il en se souvenant des paroles du futur prince .

C'était lors d'un de ses premiers entraînements avec le prince de la Terre en tant que général , il avait été le dernier nommer à ce poste ,et en était assez fier . Pourtant , après la première réunion avec les trois autres généraux et leur supérieur , il s'était senti inapte pour ce poste . Il ne se sentait pas à sa place avec des hommes plus expérimentés comme Kunzite ou Nephrite , même Jadeite ,qui n'avait que deux ans de plus que lui semblait prêt à diriger une armée . Il s'était abstenu de partager ses doutes avec qui que ce soit , il ne voulait pas paraître faible ou incompétent et perdre le respect des autres , mais c'était sans compter sans le sens de l'observation du prince . Ce dernier l'avait pris à part et l'avait écouté et rassuré avec ses simples paroles '' Si tu essayes chaque jour d'être un bon général alors c'est un bon début'' .

-Zoisite-kun ….l'interpella Naru timidement le faisant revenir sur terre .

-Hum...Pardon, vous ..tu me parlais Naru-chan , s'excusa-t-il gêné de ne pas avoir prêté attention à ce qu'elle disait .

-Je disais que j'étais désolée de te faire perdre ton temps , tu dois avoir des choses plus passionnantes à faire que parler avec moi , répéta-t-elle timidement .

-Absolument pas , je n'avais pas de cours cet après-midi , et crois-moi cela fait du bien , j'ai passé quatre heures avec Takada-sensei et honnêtement me changer les idées était loin de me déplaire , dit-il heureux d'avoir quitté cet interminable cours .

-Ah oui , Minako m'en a parlé une fois , elle dit que c'est la matière qu'elle déteste le plus , il paraît que votre professeur est très exigeant , rit-elle en se souvenant de la tête dépitée de la blonde .

-Si elle dit ça maintenant alors qu'elle n'est qu'en quatrième année je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce qu'elle dira dans deux ans , lui répondit-il amusé d'apprendre que Sailor Venus détestait ce cours autant que lui .

-Allons courage Zoisite-kun , c'est ta dernière année , plus que quelques mois et tu seras enfin styliste , et sûrement l'un des meilleurs , le complimenta-t-elle sincère .

Le blond vénitien rougit du compliment de sa nouvelle amie . Il espérait , par amour propre et par défi devenir l'un des meilleurs créateurs de vêtements de sa génération , mais le succès ne dépendait pas de lui ,alors , savoir que des personnes comme Naru croyait en lui ne le motivait que davantage .

Le reste de la journée fut plus agréable pour les deux nouveaux amis , il persistait tout de même encore quelques malaises et quelques rires nerveux , après tout on ne pouvait pas tout changer en quelques heures . Le soir arriva ,mais il faisait encore doux , assez doux pour rester dehors , c'est d'ailleurs à cet endroit que Nephrite , Kunzite et Jadeite , qui étaient venus voir comment c'était déroulé cette entrevue , les trouvèrent . Dire qu'ils furent surpris serait un euphémisme , cette scène était l'une des dernières à laquelle ils s'attendaient assister . Ils imaginaient au mieux les voir l'un en face de l'autre , silencieux ,dans une ambiance tendue et glaciale , au pire , ils pensaient retrouver Naru seule et triste .

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent , l'étudiant et la future maman se virent régulièrement , il lui rendait visite dès qu'il le pouvait , parfois seul , parfois en compagnie de Minako , quand ils sortaient des cours en même temps , et quelques fois en compagnie de Kunzite et Jadeite . La femme enceinte adorait avoir les deux étudiants de la mode en même temps , ils étaient si drôles tous les deux lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient sur un style vestimentaire .

Le jour tant attendu arriva , nous étions le 22 octobre , et Naru Osaka , était à l'hôpital depuis la veille où elle venait d'accoucher d'une petite fille . Mamoru et Ami avaient participé à la mise au monde de la fille du général , et après les examens habituels avaient informé les heureux parents que leur bébé était en parfaite santé . Il était quinze heures et les trois autres généraux avançaient dans le couloir en direction de la chambre 2210 pour aller voir le nouveau-né . Ils étaient impatients et seraient les premiers à la voir si on ne comptait pas le prince de la Terre et Sailor Mercury .Les autres filles avaient promis de passer en fin d'après-midi mais avaient toutes des devoirs à faire , ou , dans le cas de Rei , un temple à gérer . Ils parvinrent finalement devant la porte et frappèrent pour signaler leur présence .

''-Entrez , entendirent-ils de l'autre côté de celle-ci .

Kunzite , étant le plus âgé , et se posant en tant que chef , plaça sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit . Il pénétra donc le premier dans la pièce , suivit par les deux plus jeunes généraux qui entrèrent en même temps car la largeur de la porte le leur permettait sans difficulté . Dans la pièce , se trouvait la femme de Nephrite allongée dans son lit , son mari debout contre la fenêtre , et entre eux , un petit lit où reposait le bébé . Ils s'approchèrent de Naru et la félicitèrent en l'embrassant sur les joues , ou pour Kunzite , sur le front . Ils se déplacèrent ensuite jusqu'à leur ami , et le félicitèrent à son tour , par une poignée de main . De là où ils étaient , ils voyaient le petit être reposant tranquillement , les yeux clos , et quelques cheveux sur la tête , de la couleur du papa .

-Est-ce que je peux la prendre ? , demanda Kunzite timidement .

Le ton qu'emprunta le général surpris le couple , lui d'habitude si confiant et ferme dans ses échangèrent un regard , et échangèrent un sourire .

-Évidemment Kunzite , approuva la maman .

Il la remercia en baissant la tête respectueusement , puis prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras ,en faisant bien attention à la positionner correctement . Cela ne perturba pas le nourrisson qui continua de dormir paisiblement .

-Tu sais y faire avec les bébés , remarqua impressionné Jadeite

-Dois-je te rappeler que je vous ai vu naître tous les trois , lui répondit-il tout doucement

-Encore cette histoire , n'exagères pas ,tu n'étais pas dans la salle d'accouchement non plus , soupira Nephrite gêné .

-Je n'ai jamais entendu cette histoire , il faudra me la raconter un jour , rit Naru amusée de la situation .

Les deux plus jeunes généraux secouaient la tête dans tous les sens en signe de désapprobation , ils refusaient que l'homme aux cheveux blancs parlent de l'époque où ils portaient encore des couches .Le père de l'enfant, ne pu que lancer un regard horrifié à sa femme ,le plus discret possible ,puisqu'il se trouvait dans le champ de vision du professeur .

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? , demanda Zoïsite pour changer la conversation

-June , l'informa la nouvelle maman en regardant sa petite fille

-C'est un mélange de Jadeite et Kunzite , ajouta le papa

-C'est très joli , affirmèrent les trois autres en choeur .

Nephrite vit l'excitation briller dans les yeux de sa chérie , elle avait autre chose à dire , une autre nouvelle à annoncer et elle se retenait depuis un petit moment .

-Nous voudrions que tu sois son parrain ….Zoïsite , déclara-t-elle ne pouvant plus se contenir .

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux , avait-il bien entendu , il fit naviguer ses orbites entre les deux parents , cherchant un signe qui lui confirmerait ou non les dires de Naru .

-Je ...ne ..sais pas quoi dire , avoua-t-il gêné

-Dis juste oui ou non , ce n'est pas si compliqué ,le taquina Nephrite amusé de le voir embarrassé .

-Cela ne devrait-il pas être quelqu'un de plus méritant , de plus noble , comme le prince par exemple , ajouta-t-il toujours gêné

-Tu … tu refuses ? , comprit Naru un peu triste , elle était certaine du contraire .

-Quoi , non bien sûr que non , je suis ravi que vous m'ayez choisi , je suis juste surpris ,je ne m'y attendais pas , et je me demandais simplement pourquoi j'avais le droit à un tel honneur , la contredit-il

Le sourire qui avait disparut du visage de la nouvelle maman , refit son apparition en entendant qu'il acceptait .

-Nous en sommes très heureux , déclara-t-elle les yeux brillants

-Je ne crois pas que Naru aurait supporté que tu dises non , confia Nephrite soulagé .

-Parfaitement , oui était le seul mot que je voulais entendre sortir de sa bouche , confirma-t-elle

Kunzite se déplaça jusqu'au plus jeune des généraux qui s'était positionné au pied du lit de la jeune rousse . Il déposa délicatement le bébé dans les bras de son camarade qui fit très attention à ne pas lui faire mal .

-Tenez monsieur le parrain , dîtes bonjour à votre filleul , lui dit-il ravi de voir le roux si excité .

Ce dernier contemplait June qui reposait à présent contre lui .Il leva les yeux vers les parents et le bonheur se lisait dans ses prunelles .Il la berçait très doucement ,et lui murmurait des mots qu'elle seule pouvait entendre . Pour Naru , ceci ne fit que confirmer l'intuition qu'elle avait eu , s'il lui arrivait quelque chose elle savait qu'avec Zoïsite comme parrain , Usagi comme marraine , et les autres comme oncles et tantes sa petite Jude n'aurait rien à craindre .


End file.
